Kiskla Grayson
"It may take me a while to know who I am. All I know is I want to win. That's who I am." -''Young Kiskla to her master Antares Marclonus '''Kiskla Grayson '''is a Force Sensitive Jedi Master who serves The Black Dragon Knights as a Commander of Starfighter Command. Her Jedi training focused her to be a Jedi Guardian, therefore she's a hand to hand combat specialist and a distinguished duelist. ''Kiskla is a natural born fighter, and constantly pushes her limits. Such qualities can be recognized in both her duels, and her flight patterns. Kiskla ''pilots a RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptor , a highly demanding aircraft of which she leads into air combat with the guerilla technique. Most of her flight maneuveres come in useful when evasive actions are demanded, therefore she is a key component to many extraction missions. Personality ''"The Jedi Order is mostly composed of the Healer's Circle these days, it's a little too.. l'aid back''' for me."' -''Kiskla informing Zackary Zelus why she joined the ranks of The Alliance In many ways, Kiskla is an average young woman. She hates early mornings with an exaggerated passion, and adores a hearty meal to satisfy her appetite. She's a very emotional Jedi, and easily irritated. Her viewpoints rest with the law, and she is motivated to do what she knows ''is good, in order to serve as a beacon of light to those in distress. Her motivations often drive her to push envelopes in reckless meneuveres, and she does whatever it takes to get the job done. Especially since she has no patience to sit around for anybody else to do it; she has no patience for anything, actually. When she was younger, Kiskla was the epitome of an ‘eager beaver’. Pleased to just be blessed with the privilege of training with the Jedi, she did her utmost to please. She worked hard, and was a quick learner. Kiskla was exceptionally social, and bubbly, wide-eyed and ready to humbly accept direction. She pushed herself never to quit, and once a challenge was posed, she fought to meet it. Most of her qualities carried through her adolescent transition, although a few were abandoned. As she reached her teen years, she dealt with a filial injustice and that drove her to adopt a more militial outlook. She's a quick learner, and receptive to all tactics taught to her because her greatest fear is failing. This fear continue to shape the rest of her personality. In short, Kiskla is a very headstrong individual and prone to overconfidence. Her sense of pride is overwhelming, and easily damaged. She takes failure as a personal insult and does her utmost to avoid it: this often leads to reckless, unadvised actions. She has a great amount of passion for her causes, but her vision is sometimes clouded by frustration. It’s best that she surrounds herself with calm individuals to balance her sometimes innately volatile response. She is also is very cognizant of her abilities, and does not hesitate to show off at any given time. Her cockiness is especially evident when speaking of the speed someone may pilot their aircraft as opposed to her own. Also, quick mention: if you have ever wronged her, it will be remembered. Her grudges stick with her. Biography Melosa and S’het married when S’het was only eighteen, and Melosa was twenty. They struggled in the first year and a half of their marriage on Kiffu, so S’het took up a few extra jobs in order to work for a way off his home planet. After setting up a reputation as a fairly accomplished bounty hunter, they earned enough credits to get a ride to Naboo, where they settled with Melosa’s parents for support. As their lifestyle became more comfortable, the two of them began to consider a family. Within their first year back on Melosa’s home planet (Naboo), they birthed their first, and only child. S’het began to take on more work, and continue to build his reputation in the galaxy. As his reputation grew, S’het recognized the necessity to teach his daughter to defend herself, should his enemies come searching for him or his family as leverage. He spent hours of his time dedicating to teach her to shoot, constantly reminding her not to miss the first time, because she may not get a second chance. He also informed her on the importance of tracking your prey and bestowed her with her Phrik vambraces on her sixteenth birthday. While Kiskla’s father was away, her Force sensitive grandfather taught her the basic stances of Jedi Martial Arts. In his youth, he had been trained as a Guardian and therefore was adept in the physical aspect of the Force. It was he that taught Kiskla how to utilize the Force when engaging in physical combat. When she entered her teen years, he passed down his lightsaber to her as a memoriam of what valor ran through her genes. (It is the one of the sabers she uses today, with some slight modifications for her own comfort). When she was seven, her grandfather could no longer handle the growing girl. Her capabilities demanded more attention than he was able to give in his elderly age. And so, with reluctance and much protest from her father, Melosa enrolled her young daughter in the Jedi Academy to be trained alongside other talented younglings. As she trained, Kiskla's potential was recognized and she never graduated with the rest of her pod. Instead, they re-located her at the age of twelve to train with Jedi Knight Antares Marclonus . Under his wing, Kiskla learned the ways of the Force that would aid her in combat. He trained her to be a Jedi Guardian, and constantly praised her as an excellent student with a great future in The Galaxy. At the age of fifteen, Kiskla was nearing the end of her training with Knight Marclonus when she received a distress signal from her mother's Naboo residence. She got there as rapidly as she could, only to find that her grandmother had been slain with a note and co-ordinates to find the rest of her family. The note was addressed to S'het, her father under his bounty hunter alias. She took up the chase instead, and sought vengeance. Each time she arrived at the co-ordinates, she was too late. Once she met up with the perpetrator, she slay him, unleashing all of her anger in a menacing duel that didn't last long for the murderous mercinary. Heavyhearted, Kiskla retreated for a while before going back to Antares to continue her training. Antares soon became distracted with The Alliance's Navy and his Jedi duties with Mark Starkiller andKiskla abandoned training with him to lessen his burden. For a while, she taught herself a few tricks but then went on a hiatus and focused solely on her piloting. With her focus solely on The Alliance, she was sent on many missions, including one on Volgax where an illegal crime organization had established a gladitorial-like set up with a retired Hapan Agent as Kiskla's operative target. She and Zackary Zelus penetrated the arena undercover, and went to rescue Serinn Sarkin, the Hapan agent. While piloting the extraction, Kiskla met Destota Valentine and got off to a rocky start. About six months later however, their paths crossed again on Alderaan where Cameron Centurion was leading a flash attack on the citizens. Kiskla took the initiative to lead the extraction of the people, and ended up keeping an entire crumbling building up with her Force strength. Destota happened to be in the area and aided her with his YT-1300; but not before murdering a passenger right before Kiskla's eyes in order to make room for her. After duking it out again, Kiskla agreed to become his formal Apprentice. A few months after agreeing to being an official Apprentice once again, Kiskla receives a transmission from her father alerting her that he is being crowned Sheyf of Kiffu. She goes back to her one homeworld and is crowned Princess of The Kiffex Guardians. While at the coronation, Kiskla visits Beyond Shadows and is introduced to The Art of The Small. After that experience, Kiskla begins to acknowledge that her affection for Master Valentine is rapidly growing. The pair travelled to Chandrila where Kiskla's training intensified, as did her emotions. During a second trial with The Art of The Small, Destota exposed his deepest secrets and feelings to her, to show her the path of the darkside. Using this gateway of emotion as a pedestal, Kiskla broke their connection and kissed him. Destota had been completely surprised by her actions, considering her reservedness up to that point, and didn't address it. Instead, he recognized her unlimited power and titled her a Jedi Knight. The next morning, the pair went hiking in the Chandrilan cliffs and they established a mutual, physical relationship since Destota had given himself time to think. Kiskla then learned the art of Juyo-Vaapad dueling as well as Flow Walking. After a series of raids and events, and more developing of both their professional and unprofessional relationship, Kiskla and Destota involved themselves with answering a distress call from Ammuund. The Planet had been ravaged by a manufactured plague, by a Sith named Xaedrin. He had convinced the population of the planet that the Jedi were responsible, so when Kiskla and Master Valentine reached the planet to help Jedi Knight Ben Watts, the guards turned on them. Eventually, Master Valentine distracted the guards enough for Kiskla to slip away to gain a lead on where the virus had manifested originally. She went to a facility of the less-sick, and began to Flow-Walk a girl's mind to recover what events she could, leading up to the Plague. While she was distracted with her work, the girl's angry father broke in with a blaster and broke out into a blind rampage, blaming the Jedi for the death of his wife and for infecting his daughter. While trying to calm both the angry father, and a terrified guard down, Kiskla was caught in the crossfire and shot near her lungs, opening herself up to the airborn plague. Her contraception of the plague was only the beginning of a grueling number of weeks. The entire time, she was frustrated with herself, not knowing why her recovery was taking so long. She underwent a series of surgeries before the doctors told her why her immune system had been so fragile: it had been working for two. Kiskla had been pregnant at the time she had been shot, and her body had immediately began to work to save both the mother and child. In the end, the baby had been aborted, unbeknownst to Kiskla (or she had been so drugged up she couldn't remember giving her consent) and she ordered the doctors to keep the information of the pregnancy from Destota, knowing that he would be beyond devestated. After being released from the medical bay, and curing herself via The Art of The Small, Destota took Kiskla away from the action. While aboard his ship, ''The Midnight Fire, Kiskla was informed that the Alliance's Chief of State Avadreia Lacroix had ordered that the SFC Commander be left behind on Amuund, much to Destota's displeasure. This resulted in his departure from The Alliance, and resentment of the organization. He also revealed that he knew she had been carrying his child, and that they had both shared a loss. In their emotionally weak state, Destota navigated the YT-1300 freighter to the oort cloud just above Coruscant and proposed to her. Of course, Kiskla said yes and the engagement was finalized. No more than 36 hours later, however, did Destota decide that he was going to go directly after Xaedrin once Kiskla was well enough. And of course, not wanting to sit anything out, Kiskla insisted she would go with him. Her recovery was swift, and only a few months after the events on Ammuund, the engaged couple made their way with the Black Dragon Knights to Thyton. BDK suffered an incrediolous blow on Tython, rendering Destota in a near-fatal position. Months later, Kiskla woke in a panic after a distressing nightmare. The images had been reoccuring and she eventually decided that she could no longer starve her curiosity and took Destota and The Midnight Fire ''to Morti. While on the Planet, The Father revealed to her that she was The Shield of The Force. In effect, the chosen one that would restore balance when either dark or light gained too much control of the galaxy. He explained that the lightside and the darkside were her own limited perceptions, and in reality both needed to feed off each other in order to keep the galaxy in motion. After a series of trials, Mortis spit both Kiskla and Destota off the planet and back into their own little world. A few weeks later, on Chandrilan training grounds, Kiskla met Trate Lill, Destota's apprentice. He seemed lost, and with her knew knowledge of balance, she trained the previous Sith to hone his reactions and to conquer his fear, to control it rather than have it control him. Later in the same week, Destota officially approached Kiskla and offered her the Starfighter Commander Lieutenant position in his Black Dragon Knights organization. Still technically a member of The Alliance and training Princess Aaralyn Fiore to pilot, she was torn with her decision. Eventually however, she agreed and was officially recognized as a Black Dragon Knight and partakes on her first mission to Bental. On Bental, she commands The Raptors, and elite flight force to cover the Knights who are rescuing a kidnapped Chandrillan official. She continues to work with them and take over Corellia, acting as a diplomat and winning the heart of the Corellian Engineering Corporations CEO. 'Character Tracker ''' Category:Character Category:Female Category:Force User Category:Jedi Master